30 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-30 ; Comments *It's Peel's (39th) birthday. *Two files are available. The 400 Box show contains the last 40 minutes of the show. The Derby Box show is, unusually, an edited highlights second generation copy from DB009 which was subsequently re-used. The tracks which are missing from the file are annotated #. Sessions *Punishment Of Luxury #1, recorded 22nd August 1978. *Pirates #3, recorded 9th May 1978, repeat, first broadcast 19 June 1978. Whole session released officially on the double CD set Shakin' At The Beeb 1976- 1978 (Sanctury, 2008). Tracklisting *Clash: Complete Control (7") CBS S CBS 5664 # *'File 1' cuts in *Pirates: Johnny B. Goode's Good (session) first of session *Heartbreakers: One Track Mind (7") Track Record 2094 137 *Ultravox: Blue Light (album - Systems Of Romance) Island ILPS 9555 # *Etta James: Wallflower (v/a album - Alan Freed's Top 15) Pye PKL 5573 *Punishment Of Luxury: Funk Me (session) *Only Ones: As My Wife Says (b/w single - Another Girl, Another Planet) CBS 6576 # *Bob Dylan: It Ain't Me Babe # *Outcasts: Just Another Teenage Rebel (7") Good Vibrations GOT 3 *''slight edit then jumps to '' *Pirates: Shake Hands With The Devil (session) *''edit after a couple of minutes of Pirates track of and jumps back to outro of Outcasts and continues'' with the entire Pirates track *Devo: Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 # *Devo: Shrivel Up (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 # *Devo: Uncontrollable Urge (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 # *Who: Guitar And Pen (album - Who Are You) Polydor WHOD 5004 # *Punishment Of Luxury: Let's Get Married/You're So Beautiful (session) *Skids: Sweet Suburbia (7") Virgin VS 227 *Max Romeo: Melt Away (12") Afrik J 129 *Pirates: Voodoo (session) *Beaver: Break Down And Cry () Rockbo Produced by Sandy Roberton. unknown release *'File 2' begins a minute into next track *Rezillos: Flying Saucer Attack (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire K 56530 *Rezillos: No (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire K 56530 *Punishment Of Luxury: Babalon (session) *Ras Michael & The Sons Of Negus: Amegideon (album - Movements) Dynamic Sounds *'File 1' ends during above track *''File 2 - tape flip to T029 during above track'' *Can: Father Cannot Yell (album - Cannibalism) United Artists UDM 105/6 *Can: Soul Dessert (album - Cannibalism) United Artists UDM 105/6 *Can: Soup (album - Cannibalism) United Artists UDM 105/6 *Can: Mother Sky (album - Cannibalism) United Artists UDM 105/6 *Pirates: Long Journey Home (session) *''end of show, with extended sig, which is a birthday present to the listeners and certainly nothing to do with the fact that JP seems to have ended early...'' File ;Name *1) 1978-08-30 John Peel Radio 1 DB010.mp3 *2) 1978-08-30 Tapes 028 and 029.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:01:20 *2) 40:28 ;Other *1) File created from DB010 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *2) File created from T028 and T029 of 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mediafire Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box